bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kōsa Myōshiro
Kōsa Hoshikuzu (交差星屑コーサ・ホシクズ, Hoshikuzu Kōsa) is a Soul, born as the offspring of a Sōzoshin and a Mazoku, with an unnatural degree of Chaos inside of him. He identifies as a Half-Sōzōshin; his mother wasn't pure-blood, and his father only passed on his darkness. He is a new generation Spirit Detective, and the self-proclaimed prodigal student of Kuniharu Inuzuri – a master of the Kawahiru Dojang.Bleach roleplay; Blazing Burning Tigers Bearing the epithet " " (ドラコ, Dorako; Latin for "Dragon"), he is recognized by Central 46 as a member of Jūsanseiza. Following his second training with Kuniharu Inuzuri, Kōsa changed his surname to Namikaze (波風ナミカゼ literally "Waves and Wind") – saying it sounded more Sōzōshin-esque. Appearance :Under Construction Personality Equipment Powers and Abilities : As opposed to reiatsu, which is the emission of spiritual power as a downpour of pure physical force, Kōsa chooses to express his reiryoku within the form of an – a powerful radiation. This method of releasing one's reiryoku, referred to as Reijin (霊勁ﾚｲｼﾞﾝ "Spiritual Strength / Essence"), is a spiritual phenomenon in which one's reiatsu is held as close to their body as possible. :Under Construction... Zanjutsu Hakuda General Hakuda Prowess: : Dōhaku (動迫ドーハク literally "Motion Spirit"): Upon willing forth his spiritual vigor, Kōsa's spiritual energy flares outwards and shifts into a luminous ebony radiation. Taking on the form of a raging flame, black in color, the ever turbulent spiritual energy engulfs him like a blazing wildfire. The energy inside of him, heavily influenced by his emotions, is forced into a state of activation; his potential energy is excited. Kōsa refers to it as a "Power Up", though it is actually so much more. It, speaking literally, is the ignition of one's spirit – resulting in the utilization of latent reiryoku. Potential energy becomes kinetic energy, prepared for eventual use, and the body is pushed into an exhilarated state. Subsequently, as this occurs, the body's own physical capabilities are augmented; strength and speed are proportionally raised to higher levels. :* Shōten Dōhaku (昇天動迫ショーテン・ドーハク literally "Ascended Motion Spirit"): Invoked during times of immense frustration and rage, Kōsa's advanced "Power Up" harnesses his raw emotions. Shōin Shiranui Style (松陰不知火流ショーイン シラヌイリュー literally "Pine Trees in Darkness Guiding Light Style"): Saitenkako (再点火虎サイテンカコ Japanese for "Relight Tiger") Hohō General Hohō Prowess: : Utsusemi (空蝉ウツセミ literally "Cast-Off Cicada Shell") Kidō Fire Manipulation (火災操作カサイ ソーサ Kasai Sōsa; Japanese for "Fire Operating"): Under Construction. . . :Fire Magic (炎魔法ホノー マホー Honō Mahō ) is a unique form of resonance that allows Kōsa the ability to form spells, curses, charms, and wards out of fire. Under Construction. . . :* Tiger Shotgun (虎の散弾銃ﾄﾗ ﾉ ｻﾝﾀﾞﾝ ｼﾞｭｰ Tora no Sandan Jū; Japanese for "The Tiger's Shotgun"): Having originally belonged to Bazz-B, the Quincy designated as "H'" – "'The Heat", this technique was formally known as Burning Full Fingers. Though, through the use of his "Skill Eater", Kōsa was able to make the technique his own. However, unlike Bazz-B's, Kōsa's variation is explosive – expanding outward, generating a concussive blast of heat, upon contact. It is also easily invoked, much like its parent variant, and utilized the entirety of Kōsa's hand; fire generates around all five of his fingers, and then is immediately unleashed within the form of a torrent – one in which immediately spreads outward, covering over a wide range. :* True Yang Tiger (真陽虎ﾏﾋﾄﾗ Mahitora): Probably the pinnacle of Kōsa's "Fire Magic", this technique is derived from Gremmy Thoumeaux's schrift – "The Visionary". He achieved the ability through his "Skill Eater", which allowed him to copy the "Life Creation" aspect of Gremmy's schrift. It turns that in which Kōsa imagines into reality, giving birth to a sentient construct capable of operating on its own. The construct is made entirely out of fire, and takes on the appearance of a Tiger – the animal Kōsa is commonly associated with. The tiger is of such a considerable size that it can be mounted, and is capable of expelling fire from its mouth. Upon being defeated, it dissipates as if it were extinguished. :* Tiger Stripes (虎縞ﾄﾗｼﾏ Torashima): In the event that Kōsa is incapable of defending himself, the adolescent possesses a technique purely for defense. Though, unlike his other techniques, he achieved this one without the help of "Skill Eater" – his predominant, copy ability. He expels fire from every part of his body, and then proceeds to coil said fire around his person. Generating a pillar of flame, one in which rises from his feet to a certain height, he shields himself from projectiles. Though, fire is not known to be solid – its defensive properties pale in comparison to a Shinigami's bakudō. Seijō Reiryoku (清浄霊力 ｾｲｼﾞｮｰ ﾚｲﾘｮｸ literally "Pure Spiritual Power"): As demonstrated by his use of Telekinesis, a trait possessed by Seijin, Kōsa is skilled in the proper utilization of spiritual energy. In exerting his internal spiritual energy, mixing it together with external spiritual energy, he can create pure spiritual energy. This pure concentration is known as Byakunagare (白流れ, "White Current") – a reference to the current formed between one's soul and the reishi around them. Kōsa, like a majority of Seijin, utilize the basic form of Seijō Reiryoku as a source for a unique series of abilities. As a Hakuda specialist, Kōsa is prone to straying from the path of a generic Shinigami. Thus, in pursuing Seijō Reiryoku, he can seek empowerment through clean energy, rather than destructive spell craft. :Telekinesis (遠動ﾃﾚｷﾈｼｽ, Tōdō (Terekineshisu); Greek for "Far Off Movement"): At its base, Telekinesis is the ability to impart kinetic force via thought – the ability to create motion with the mind. Kōsa, capable of influencing his surroundings via a pure concentration of energy, can induce the effects of Telekinesis. Imparting his will onto the very space in which he occupies, the Soul can create a domain in which his desire has free reign. Synchronizing said desire with the energy available, Kōsa can essentially alter the vectors within the given space – resulting in the ability to determine the position of an object within the space relative to that of another object. Such an ability, having first been thought to disobey the laws of physics, puts heavy strain on Kōsa's ability to materialize his desires. As long as he is not suffering from fatigue, or exhaustion, the Soul has the ability to impart kinetic forces at any given time. :* Thrust Reaction (推力反応ｽｲﾘｮｸ ﾊﾝﾉｰ, Suiryoku Han'nō): :* Pull Reaction (引き反応ﾋｷ ﾊﾝﾉｰ, Hiki Han'nō): In relation to his ability to adjust vectors, Kōsa can determine the position of an object within the space relative to that of another object – the core ability of his Telekinesis. Many recognize this ability as being able to shorten the distance between two objects, bringing them close to each other in a moment's notice. However, for Kōsa, this is a means to interfere with the direction an object in motion takes. He can adjust the space between the moving object and its original point of origin, resulting in an immediate pull against the back of the object – slowing it down. He can also pull against the vectors along the outside of the object, forcing it to pull within that specific direction. Zanpakutō Tuji (투지ツジ Korean for "Fighting Spirit") is the name of Kōsa's Zanpakutō. It, taking the form of a nihontō is eighty seven centimeters long. Possessing a platinum blade, seventy centimeters in length, it is more accurately known as a daitō. However, unlike other katana, it retains a variety of knife-like characteristics. Its back groove possesses a spine depression of 1/4 an inch. At the edge of the depression is a chisel edge – which is commonly referred to as a back notch. The Zanpakutō's edge, in color, possesses a hamon within the shape of a flame. The flame, similar in color to the edge of the blade, is a monochromatic rendition of the color . The sword's habaki is white in color, possesses a Dragon on its left, and a Taijitu on its right. Its tsuba is within the shape of a rectangle, but has its corners inverted – giving it the appearance of a rounded off hexagon grey in color. Its handle is black, with a dragon ornament attachment, and possesses a flame shaped kashira. The Zanpakutō's sheath, the most basic part of it, is black in color with platinum flame engravings. Shinuchi Trivia * As an adolescent, Kōsa has a tendency to add things like "y'know" and "eh" to the end of his sentences. ** He commonly ends a majority of his sentences with Tora (トラ, "Tiger"). Behind The Scenes :Kōsa's basis, being the Author himself, was also the basis for the very first character ever created by the Author, Church Dragora. :* Church Dragora appeared on Chatango, where the Author spends most of his time, and is a character that has been in constant circulation for eight years. When brought over to the Fanon, the character acted as a basis for a number of the Author's later work. Mukei Tsuki, Kyōkai Ōrora, Silius Nocte, Dakota Lantz, and various members of the Dragora Clan, are a few examples of those influenced by Church Dragora. However, Kōsa Hoshikuzu is the first given actual attention. :* Kyōkai (協会), meaning Church, was the original name of this Character. :* Kōsa (交差), meaning Cross, follows Church's original "religious" naming scheme. :According to the Author, if Kōsa were to ever be voiced, the Sōzōshin's voice actors would be and – the Japanese and English actors for Sora from "No Game No Life". :Kōsa's theme, as per the Author's choice, is Glorious Days by Three Lights Down Kings. References Future Images 3404.jpg Hidden Sword.png